Charlie Chunka
Charlie Chunka is the owner of Charlie Chunka's Chocolate Inc. His candy is loved by everyone in Danville, as well as several other locations across the globe. He is dressed in an informal buisness suit, consisting of a green buttoned overcoat, a light brown waistcoat, a striped neck tie, some light brown trousers, and a tanish top hat. He also carries around a cane with a brass knob (the knob looks somewhat like a jawbreaker). He is played by Johnny Depp, or Jim Carrey, in a more Gene Wilder-Wonka way. Business Ever since the early 1940s, Charlie Chunka had been mixing up chocolate with other ingredients to create junk food wonders. Everyone in the tri-state area loves Chunka chocolate and candy. At first, other people were aloud to work at the factory, but when other rival candy making companies started sending in workers to steal ideas, no humans were aloud to work there. Instead, Charlie hired the Poompa Boompas to work for him in exchanged for a home, safety, and for sugar canes which they loved. Besides chocolate, some other products of the company include ice cream in flavors never imagined, gum that never loses it's flavor, incredibly long licorice (the longest being exactly 206,758 feet and 5 inches long) and many more. Personality Charlie´s behavior is a comparasion to the Wilder-Wonka, and the Depp-Wonka, havin´ a child-like personality and acts very silly from time to time. He also seems to treat his guests as expendable, not seeming to care when they are in life threatening situations. He seems almost always to be happy, and only appears sad or worried when something endangers his work or workers. Most of the time, however, he is very intelligent and knowledgeable about his factory, and gives notable information during the the tour with Phineas Flynn and his friends. He also occasionally gives helpful advice to other people. Overall, he seems to be a lot like Phineas: A wild imagination and a generally good will towards other people. Although he is obviously goofier than Phineas. He also seems to enjoy singing a lot. Giving Phineas and Co. a Tour In "Phineas, Ferb, and the Chocolate Factory", Charlie places silver tickets in several chocolate bars inviting the buyer to the factory for a tour. After opening 308 wrapers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher finally manage to collect 3 of them (origionally the third one was for one of their parents, but Candace had to come along when their parents were out). Many of their friends come along for the tour, too. By the end of the tour, however, mostly everyone is eliminated by the traps sprung by their bad behavior, and only Phineas and Ferb remain. Charlie then reveals that he plans to make Phineas his successor, and that he will be the next owner of Chunka Chocolate Inc. when he passes away. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, angry at Charlie for not allowing him into the factory earlier for being evil, tries to melt down all the chocolate in the factory, and decides to start on the chocolate room. After some quick thinking, however, Phineas manages to thwart this plan by taking the freezing air from the popsicle room and freezing the heat beam back to Doofenshmirtz's Melt-inator, freezing it and saving the factory. Doofenshmirtz tries desperately to unfreeze it, but only ends up exploding part of it, and part of the chocolate in the chocolate room melts all over his body. He tries to get up, but slips on it, and falls to the chocolate river, and just like Augustus, first appears to be drowing, but gets sucked up the pipe. Upon departure, Charlie makes the boys promise to come visit sometime so they can start learning how to run the factory and happily closes the factory gate. Phineas and Ferb thank him and leave back to they´re normal summer life. Background and Trivia Notes *He is a parody of Willie Wonka. **His attire resembles closer the original version of Willie Wonka portrayed by Gene Wilder, plus, he behaves loosely like .the old Willy. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Charlie Chunka Category:Fanon Works